


Homecoming

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt her eyes well-up when Sam slung his backpack onto his shoulder and approached her. Somehow he managed to look both sad and hopeful. "Bring him home,” she said, kissing his mouth gently as she cupped his cheek. The only response she got was her husband’s curt nod as he brushed past her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Sarah sat up, stretching her back as she rose from the sofa. She froze as she saw the picture being flashed on the screen. Dropping her book onto the coffee table, she fumbled for the remote as she yelled for Sam.

*****

Standing in the bedroom with their youngest balanced on her hip, she watched as Sam quickly packed everything that would be allowed in his carry-on, which wasn’t much. She hadn’t seen that expression on his face since their last kid had reached his sixth month birthday. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come? Kara, can--" she stopped speaking when Sam glared at her. She felt her eyes well-up when Sam slung his backpack onto his shoulder and approached her. Somehow he managed to look both sad and hopeful. "Bring him home,” she said, kissing his mouth gently as she cupped his cheek. The only response she got was her husband’s curt nod as he brushed past her.

*****

Sarah stood on the porch and watched as Sam helped his brother out of the Impala. Dean looked nothing like she remembered. Even from this distance she could see the changes. He looked older, more haunted and that didn’t even include the physical and mental damage. He didn’t even bother to try and shrug off Sam’s supporting hand. She wondered how much of the man she briefly met all those years ago was left. Sam must be devastated, what remained of his heart breaking. Sarah took a deep breath and started down the steps, she was grateful that she’d decided to have Kara take the kids for a couple of days. She was even more certain that having them home when Dean arrived was a bad idea. Sam would probably be livid, but that was just too bad. When she got close enough to see her husband’s eyes it was obvious that he’d only slept enough to remain lucid since he’d walked out their front door a week ago. She stepped up to Sam and kissed him gently on the cheek, keeping a wary eye on Dean as she did so. She found her brother-in-law watching her with what she could only assume was a similar expression to the one she wore.

“Hello, Dean,” she whispered, her body tense, not knowing how he was going to react.

“You remember Sarah,” Sam said.

Sarah chewed her lip as she watched Dean. She was surprised when he gave her a brief, nervous smile. She wanted to reach out and take him in her arms, but she didn’t want to press her luck.

“I’m going to take him in and get him settled. Go get the kids,” Sam said.

“I don’t--“

“Either you do it or I will,” Sam snapped.

Sarah raised her eyebrow at her husband’s tone.

“Sorry,” Sam said, “just tired.”

“I know,” Sarah said, her eyes tracking back to Dean who was looking up at his brother with wide eyes, “I’m just not sure he’s ready to be ascended on by the hoard.”

“They aren’t that bad,” Sam said.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Sarah said, ruffling his hair.

****  
Sarah woke not certain what had disrupted her sleep. She listened for a couple of minutes for any of her children moving around, but heard nothing. Sam’s side of the bed was cold, so he couldn’t have disturbed her getting up. Crawling out of bed, she listened again, this time at the bedroom door, before deciding that there wasn’t a reason to get a gun from the safe hidden in the walk-in closet. Checking on each of the children, she found them all sleeping. Hovering outside the guest room, she could hear Sam using the soothing voice he usually reserved for one of their kids after a nightmare or her after--she wasn’t sure she wanted to finish that thought, though she’d had her suspicions. Some of the things Sam had let slip in the last decade had left her wondering. Slowly turning the nob, she pushed open the door and stuck her head inside. Dean was sprawled across his brother’s chest, Sam’s fingers carding through his longer-than-usual hair. She had to hold back a giggle that would call their attention to her when she realized that Sam was singing Enter Sandman against Dean’s ear. How anyone could find Metallica soothing was beyond her. Gently pulling the door closed, she left them to re-bond.

*****  
When Sarah woke again it was from the smell of coffee. She figured either Sam had gone down to make it or had remembered to set the timer on the coffee pot. Pulling on her sweats, she padded down the old, creaky stairs and started toward the kitchen at the back of the house. She gasped when a strong, familiar arm came tightly around her waist.

“Shush,” Sam whispered.

Sarah let Sam lead her to the entrance of the kitchen and she watched as the kids gathered around Dean’s legs as he plopped homemade pancakes onto their plates.

“Ready to reassess your opinion of Dean’s constitution?” Sam asked.

Hugging her husband around his waist she laughed. “You’d think I would have learned after all these years not to underestimate a Winchester.”


End file.
